


Silence

by xfmoon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Justice, Payback, Revenge, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little Jemma tag to 5x10 Past Life.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just a little something that needed to be written.  
>  **Spoilers:** for 5x10 Past Life.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I will say this silently or loudly, I don't own the rights to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

They were not all back yet, and they were running out of time. She had gone out after them without a plan really. But when she saw them, it just came to her. She seized the moment and the opportunity when his back was turned. Kasius was conked out on something that was very clear. In his blood frenzy he hadn't even noticed her.

She held the alien contraption, that she had just removed from yet another one of his slaves, up to his left ear. Uttering the word: _"silence"_ just as he had done to her when he had implanted the foreign object into her ear.

It wasn't payback exactly, but it felt good nonetheless.

As the absence of sound settled in on him, she could see all the pain that she had gone through in that context now written on his face. The agony as the thing nested in his ear, the change in him as his world quieted, and his vision blurred over. 

When he got his bearings and were able to focus on her through the haze he looked at her with such surprise. Like he had seriously misjudged her. Which he had, obviously. As this new reality set in the look in his eyes shifted to pure hatred; he wanted nothing else than to murder her. It wasn't so easy for him now though. His balance was affected due to the worm in his ear, so he fumbled his way towards her. Which meant she could easily step aside and out of his reach.

She was the one in power now. She had the upper hand. The oppressed had become the oppressor, for a little bit at least. And besides he didn't have time to acclimate to his new existence, because it didn't take long before Mack was up, ready, and fit for fight once again. His favorite weapon of choice, his shotgun axe pierced right through Kasius upper body. Blood, as blue as the darkest night, splashed out from the wound. He went limp; was dead instantly.

A new kind of silence spread through the place. The start of a new era had begun.


End file.
